pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Taterazay
Taterazay "This Uberhero will bravely enter into any battlefield, shield up and warfaced, ready to bring down any foe that stands in his way. Equipped with a deadly combination of shield and saber, this foward-faced soldier will deflect enemy attacks and make mincemeat out of unsuspecting enemies." Quoted from the official North American Patapon website. Taterazay (夕テラ一ゼ ) is a Tatepon Uberhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 as one of the three parent classes. You can choose between Taterazay, Yarida (Yaripon) or Yumiyacha (Yumipon), each one having separate abilities and attributes. Taterazay unlocks Tondenga and Guardira. He is a close combat Patapon with good damage and defense. Taterazay is level 1 when he is unlocked. Taterazay is unlocked if you choose him at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Yarida or Yumiyacha to level 15. Getting Taterazay to level 3 unlocks Tondenga. Getting Taterazay to level 5 unlocks Destrobo. Getting Taterazay to level 7 unlocks Guardira . Getting Taterazay and Guardira to level 10 unlocks Bowmunk. Getting Taterazay and Tondenga to level 12 unlocks Grenburr. Getting Taterazay to level 15 unlocks Yarida and Yumiyacha, if you have not already unlocked them. Taterazay evolves at level 14 and level 20 Description The basic shield class. This well-balanced unit holds the front lines and can attack with swords. Equipment Taterazay can use: *Swords and Shields from unlocking. *Blades from level 5. *Spears from level 10. *Hammers from level 20. Appearance Taterazay sports a orange mask and a light red cape (scarf), he wields a sword and a shield. At Lvl. 5, he can use blades (smaller, but stronger version of swords). At level 10 he can use spears instead of swords. Around level 20 he can equip hammers. Uberhero Mode Similar to Patapon 2 where he protects all of your army and himself with a barrier. But to activate it you have to do a perfect defense song (Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon). This is a major help, because on Patapon 2, you could activate Hero Mode with every chant (Except the marching chant) that means that your hero is virtually useless when it comes to attacking to dealing damage. On the down side, the barrier does not defend 100% from all attacks unlike in Patapon 2, the reason might be it's unfair to be invincible during the new Versus Mode. Class Skills 'Taterazay's Class Skills' Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! Learn through CHAKA CHAKA song. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. Set Skills Taterazay can equip four set skills. Shield Boost 1 This skill boosts shield evasion by 10% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. (Unlocked at level 2) Shield Boost 2 This skill boosts shield evasion by 20% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. (Unlocked at level 15.) March Defense Defense while marching with PATA-PATA-PATA-PON boosted by 50%. Unlocked at Level 25. Peerless Shield Shield evasion maximum increased by 15%, making maximum evasion 65% for shield, and 85% for greatshield. Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Unlocked at level 32. Story (demo) He is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the almighty for help. He joins you and you march back towards your petrified patapon comrades where Hoshipon will revive three patapon great warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon, and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post, you finished the level. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics. See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Trivia * Taterazay seems to enlarge his shield when using PataPata in Fever Mode. * Taterazay's hero yell is hard to pronounce. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Tatepon Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units